


Twenty Pounds by Midnight

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [53]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Oliver Queen is all over Bruce at a party. Clark gets jealous and decides to demolish the dessert bar.





	Twenty Pounds by Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/179929932401/hey-i-dunno-if-youre-still-looking-for-fluff-but

Clark’s just starting to get used to the parties Bruce brought him to as his plus one. Most of the time, he’s got an article planned out an hour into it, but tonight isn’t an assignment. Tonight is a celebration—Bruce bought The Daily Planet.

And he can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief that the article for this even hadn’t been assigned to him. Lois has another assignment and this had fallen on Cat Grant, who is actually perfect for the job. She’s having a ball mingling with the members of high society. Clark’s sure her article is going to include who everybody’s wearing.

“Bruce!”

Clark hears a voice from the crowd.

“Darling, darling Bruce!”

He turns to voice, and sees Bruce in an embrace with a guest Clark’s never met before.

Oliver Queen.

Clark frowns when Star City’s own infamous billionaire drops a loud smacking kiss to Bruce’s cheek.

“Ollie!” he hears Bruce say as he returns the greetings with equal excitement.

Clark doesn’t like how Bruce calls him by a nickname.

“God, I missed you. We haven’t seen each other in ages!” says Queen, “You still owe me a date,” the moment the blond grabs Bruce by the waist to pull him in, Clark’s frown turns into a full-on scowl. “Bruce, this is Dinah. Star City’s best attorney,”

To minimize any casualties, Clark moves his way through the sea of people and makes himself comfortable by the dessert bar. The lemon bars are especially scrumptious tonight and he really doesn’t care if he gains twenty pounds by midnight.

He might dislike this whole thing more than he should. Clark shoves another lemon bar into his mouth, thinking about how Queen could publicly display affection to Bruce like that when he can’t.  

“What did those lemon bars ever do to you?” Lois says as she approaches him.

“Alfred’s recipe,” Clark answers quickly after swallowing. “I helped make them last night and they’re insanely good,”

“And you’re sure it’s not playboy Oliver Queen over there all up on your—”

Clark put another one in his mouth.

“You’re jealous!”

“Quiet!” Clark pouts at her. “Just. Keep it down, okay?”

“I didn’t think you were the jealous type,” Lois grins at him. “Don’t think too much about it, okay? And stop with the lemon bars, Clark,” she steals the square from him and sets it back down on the plate. “Go there and introduce yourself,” she tries to push him away from the desserts.

“No,” Clark whines, pulling back. “Just. I’ll let Bruce have fun with his friends. I’ll stay here,”

Lois grabs a flute of champagne from a passing server. “Whatever you say,” she shrugs, and heads over to Cat who’s chatting it up with a local celebrity.

Clark can’t seem to wipe the frown off his face, so he takes a plate, and piles on the lemon bars, takes a couple of a chocolate mousse cups, and a few pieces of mini tart tatins, and brings it to up to the rooftop to stuff his face.

Bruce notices five minutes later that his favorite dork is missing.

* * *

 

“Lois told me you liked the lemon bars,”

Clark almost drops the plate and it took a lot of will not to choke on the apple tart in his mouth. “Jesus, Bruce,” he sets the plate down on one of the vents protruding out of the building’s roof.

“Didn’t mean to startle you,” Bruce gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Now what are you doing up here?”

“Um,” Clark swallows. “I didn’t want Lois teasing me on eating half the dessert display,”

“Mhmm,” Bruce raises a brow at him because he knows Clark is lying through his teeth. And the dessert. “That’s not the only thing Lois told me,”

Clark gets a few seconds to stare at Bruce before he lets out a groan. “She told you that?”

“Yes, and let me tell you that while I think it’s cute,” Bruce chuckles. “You are dense as hell and the dorkiest thing ever, and Ollie is the opposite of you, and I happen to like your density and your dorkiness, so no. Ollie, as much as he likes to be all over me, just misses me, okay?”

“But he’s your ex,”

“Ugh,” Bruce rolls his eyes. “We were together for a week in high school, Clark.  _High school_ ,” he snatches a tart off the plate and shoves it in Clark’s mouth. “So don’t be jealous, okay?”

Clark, red as a tomato and embarrassed as hell, pulls Bruce into a hug, buries his face into Bruce’s check as he chewed on the pastry.

Bruce returns the hug and honestly doesn’t know how Clark can get any cuter.


End file.
